A Raid in France
by Papier-Hearts
Summary: Its 1944, Germany is stationed in Normandy. The Allies have already started to storm the beaches, and are now fighting against German troops to get France back.


_**A Raid in France**_

**Normandy, France. Tuesday, 6 June 1944**.

**Operation Neptune:** **The invasion of France, by the Allies, to liberate him from Germany and his soldiers.**

"Go! Move it! The enemy is on our tail! Where is Italy?"

"Germany, he retreated ages ago!" one of his officers yelled. The bullets were flying over their heads, the firing was getting heavier.

"Sir, the right flank is asking for more troops! They are being hit heavily by incoming Allied forces!" yelled another officer; this one was a small, thin boy, only about 21.

Germany thought, _He has a beautiful face, a rarity in war… Too bad his face will just be wasted in this war…_

He really didn't approve of what his superior was doing, but he is loyal, even if that loyalty means that he has to cut off all communications with his friends that once were, and turn his back to the world a second time. He was supposed to be used to it, he was, after all, born for the purpose of war. Just like his brother Prussia. But the war has lasted for 5 years now, he was growing weary of all this…

At once he realized that he was still staring at the young officer. Embarrassed, he looked back out through his gun scope, and began to speak.

"Officer, we cannot send troops into their area! They are in a weak position, plus the fact that we barely have any troops to our disposal! Send word to the officers in charge; tell them to retreat and reform closer to us! They are out in open area!" yelled Germany over the shots of his gun, "Repeat that to me!"

"Yes sir! I am to tell the commanding officer that he is to remove his troops, and reform over here, back with-"

A bullet came and hit the officer in the head. His body limped to the side, with his head shattered, and fell to the floor, rolling off the one of the hill that Germany's army now occupied.

"Dammit!" he let go of his gun, and grabbed the other officer next to him. He pulled him closer.

"You heard my orders, repeat them to me!" he yelled in an impatient voice.

The officer repeated the orders in one quick breath, and was gone, relived to be out of the front lines. Germany went back to his gun and kept shooting till his bullets ran out.

He thought, _This is getting insane! The enemy troops keep multiplying; sooner or later my troops are going to get tired! Dammit!_

The gun shots kept getting louder, now, he could start hearing more of them coming from a complete right turn from where he was. Out in the grass, he thought he saw England.

"They are surrounding us!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

All he knew was that he ran down the hill alive and alone. There was Norwegian fighter planes' flying overhead, the noise was deafening. Anyone who didn't listen to him stayed. Anyone who stayed fought. Anyone who fought would eventually die. But those soldiers can't think for themselves. Their lives were about orders and commands. And their command now is to protect something that they cannot protect.

He looked around him, the entire area behind him was clear of enemy troops, only filled with his own, hiding behind walls of dirt and stone, waiting for the front lines to give away. All the while, Germany didn't care for what happens to these young men. They were fighting for something evil, and he knew it, but he didn't want to accept it. Just wanted to keep fighting, all he ever did was fight.

There were still gun fire on top of that hill, only less now, he could hear it as he ran to another blood stained battle field he could join. He got to a concrete building near the other coast line. Staying close to the wall, he looked around. The rapid shots of the machine guns were echoing inside the walls. A sound that would stay with him forever.

He looked up to the coastlines, about a mile or so away, he could see the green uniforms of the Americans coming up the wet sand, ducking down every half second, then coming up again in a full sprint, till they got somewhere safe. Or they just stayed down. The shallow water had turned red with the blood of the enemy.

_A nice background_, a voice in his head said, _The colors make it seem like an American Christmas. _

He shuttered. This too, would stay with him forever. This bloody image; death of the soldiers, gracefully wrapped in green wrapping paper with a blood red string tied around the bullet that would kill them.

"I got to get out of here…" he mumbled to himself. "Craziness comes at night, I will not let this battle last that long!"

They were still shooting the guns inside. There were bodies on the floor, but not as much as there were outside. Yells came from the shooters.

"Die American pigs!" one yelled. A bullet hit his eye a few seconds later. Screaming, he backed away and fell to the floor. Germany took his place, staying low from stray bullets that may come inside.

Bullet after bullet, the enemy was multiplying as fast. If one was killed two will take his place. After a while, Germany backed away from the gun and rested his eyes. A soldier took his place, started yelling something he could not understand. Didn't want to understand.

He sat in a corner for what he thought was forever. Finally, he stood up. The sun has set outside, but the enemy is still washing up the shore. Suddenly, he heard shots outside.

"Three…two…one! NOW!"

A flash bang, he stumbled back, tripping over some bodies. Gray smoke came through the door, and now the other soldiers with him started shooting blindly. Three gun shots came through the door and instantly his soldiers fell to the floor. A silhouette at the door.

"America," Germany spat some blood on the floor.

"Ah, Germany. It's good to see that you aren't dead." Germany heard him laugh. _That stupid obnoxious laugh of his…_

America came in, a gun strapped to his side. Green soldiers came storming into the place, going up stairs to kill the remainder of the enemy. An American soldier came up to him, and Germany shot him in the leg. Guns were pulled on him, but America stopped them from shooting.

America walked up to Germany and bent down to his face, "Germany, don't be mean, you are outnumbered, no one will help you now. Tell us where you are keeping France, or we will shoot you." he said.

"You think I will tell you American dogs? Ha! You will have better luck trying to get in my pants before I tell you any-" America slapped him across the face with his gun. "You will tell me NOW Germany. I will shoot you." he warned.

Germany laughed, and spat some blood in America's face.

"Like I said, I won't tell you swine anything." in a blink of an eye, he got his gun and shot the two soldiers behind America. America, not looking back to see if they were dead, got up quickly and drew his pistol. He stared at the dirt ridden face of Germany.

"You say you will kill me," Germany said, "But you have the safety on."

Out on the coastline was Canada. He was running toward the wounded, patching them up as fast as he could, and avoiding being hit by stray bullets. What use is a dead doctor?

There were only a few close gun shots now, most were the sad gun fire of wounded men committing suicide, knowing they could not be saved. He could still hear a lot of distant gun fire, but that was far off, past the hills.

He looked up; it was difficult seeing in the dark. Most of the wounded died a long time ago, and only a few were left alive. He wondered were America was. His brother didn't want him to go along, something about him wanting to be a hero.

Canada got up and started walking further on the shore. He looked around and saw two flashes of light coming from inside a concrete building a mile away. A couple more lights came and went, and a few seconds later, their sound came to Canada's ears. They were the gun shots of two different guns, firing at the same time. A few seconds later, he only heard one.

**Operation Neptune** officially ended on the 30th of June 1944. The Allies have proved to have a firm hold of Normandy, even though the actual taking of Normandy ended in late August of that same year. America, England, Canada, and some of the Free French Soldiers were attacking from the ground that day. Norway, Australia, and New Zealand helped from above. A few weeks later, Poland, Belgium, Greece, Netherlands, and Czechoslovakia joined in. The Germans were forced back to their homeland.

_(Hope you liked it, this is my first one :3 I originally put this on Lj, but I decided I should put it in a more appropriate place.)_


End file.
